


This Ain't A Story To Be Repeated

by Notatracer



Series: Stories Best Not Repeated [1]
Category: Inglourious Basterds
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 14:00:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3770914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notatracer/pseuds/Notatracer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story by Aldo Raine. Dictated, not read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Ain't A Story To Be Repeated

The night was dark. Damn dark. The moon was waxin' or wainin' or whatever the fuck it does when it almost ain't there. My point is that it was one of the darkest nights I could remember there bein' since we'd been rakin' through the French countryside. Lucky for us. Donny and me, that is.  
  
Not only was it dark, but it stank of blood and death. Mostly death. However, one should never underestimate the smell achieved by a group of unwashed men.

If I remembered nothin' else about that night, I'd remember the feelin' of Donny's hands. It weren't so much that his large and callused hands were gentle - I'd figured he was a might bit like _that_ the day I met him - but it was more the fact that they were sticky with blood. Havin' a man touch you with bloodied hands would probably bother most people. I ain't most people. 'Sides, this was neither the first time he'd touched me nor the first time he'd had blood on hisself while doin' so. The only thing about the situation that gave me pause was that I'd watched him, with great pleasure, beat and scalp that piece of shit hours ago. The blood on his hands should've been dry, but it weren't. He'd been up to somethin'.

I thought it best not to ask.

Donny was one of the craziest sons of bitches I'd ever met. That said a lot considerin' the circles I ran in. It was that quiet, hidden sort'a homicidal side of him that sometimes made me wonder what would've become of him had he not been blown to kingdom come. Could he've adjusted back into civilian life fixin' hair or would he've started seein' Nazis everywhere and gone on a killin' spree? Maybe I could've talked him into movin' to Maynardville. I would've taught him the finer points of squirrel huntin' - let his aggression out on the woodland critters. Not all his aggression, of course. Just the parts that might get a body killed.

Truth be told, he'd nearly got me to say that I'd go with him when our mission was over. He'd once got a gleam in his eyes and said that his _bubbe_ would get a kick out of me. I could imagine.

_Evenin', ma'am. Did you know your precious Donny sports a mean hard-on when he's killin' a man? The best fuck I ever had was the night your boy tied a kraut soldier to a tree and gutted him alive. Mighty fine at suckin' cock too. Pass the taters, please._

Heart warmin', ain't it?

I told him I had no place with a bunch of yankee Jews. Even so, I hope he knowed that he made me happier than a three peckered billy goat.

 

But, anyway, back to that night in France I was jawin' on about ...

Me and Donny were relatively alone. Several feet away were twenty or so bodies, the tops of they heads sliced off. At least two, maybe three, had their skulls crushed in. A few feet further, most of my men were gettin' some long over due shut eye.

Stiglitz was on watch.

Stigitz was always on watch on the nights like this. Nights that me and Donny had hit the flask of white lightnin' a few too many times. Stiglitz and us, we had us an understandin', you see. He never mentioned what he might've seen or heard. I never mentioned his past with the Berlin cabaret.

 

As Donny passed the hooch, he lent over and kissed me. I let him for just a minute before I pulled back.

"Please," he whispered as he lent in again.

"Dammit, Donny, I told you 'fore - I don't want you goin' all flowery on me."

He looked square at me with them eyes of his. I pert near couldn't see them, but what I could see were enough. Despite his size and passion for beatin' Germans to death with a baseball bat, I reckon he's 'bout the only man I could'a called 'beautiful' and meant it.

The next time he angled for my lips, I pushed him away.

"C'mon, Lieutenant, can't we do it like that one time?"

"That was different. I had a hot meal, warm bath, and soft bed. I let the rare comfort of the situation blind me to the reality. We're men and men fuck. There's nothin' soft or tender about it."

"I know, but I can't get it out of my head. Sometimes bein' out here is just so fucking ... I don't know. But you -"

"Shit, son, you're not in love with me, are ya?"

"No, sir."

"That's good to hear."

We sat quietly drinkin' for an uncomfortable length of time before he spoke up again.

"Listen, I gotta go take a piss. I'll - I'll be back."

He was gone for longer than it took any man to squirt the dirt. I was startin' to wonder if he was plannin' on comin' back when I heard twigs snap. My hand had barely brushed my knife when I was knocked over backwards. I looked up to find Donny perched over me like a cat on a canary.

"I was gonna kill you, you dumb fuck. That's how a man gets hisself skewered."

He didn't say nothin', just shoved me harder to the ground. He smirked all crooked-like as he gently traced his sticky fingers down and across my neck. Tracin' a line of things best left forgotten. 'Fore long, he started to kissin' me again. This time there weren't nothin' girlie about it. It felt like he was tryin' to eat my mouth. I wedged a leg up under him and flipped him off me. I ain't nobody's canary.

I scrambled to my feet as Donny was startin' to pull himself up. I grabbed a fist full of his hair, sat myself just above his ass, and forced him back down. I tugged his hair hard enough to smart somethin' fierce. When he reached back to try to pry my hand free from his head, I could see that both his hands and parts of his forearms were tinged darker than the rest.

"Stop strugglin' 'fore you end up makin' me rip the hair off your pretty lil' head."

"Ok, ok. Fuck almighty, just quit pulling ... and don't call me pretty."

I relaxed my grip and commenced to more of a pettin'.

"Whatever you say, darlin'."

"Asshole."

I ground down against him.

"Now what say we get down to business?"

He groaned and did a sort'a full body shudder. If past experience was anything to go on, I'd reckon he'd'a humped at the ground if he could. As it were, the way I was sittin' stopped him from doin' much movin'.

I made short work of our pants, spit in my hand, and found myself a comfortable position. As I had occasion to remind Donny, 'specially when he'd get a romantic notion in that mixed up brain of his, men fuck rough. Women leave you empty and confused. Men might leave you bruised, but, brother, they leave you satisfied.

Donny pounded his stained fist as I thrust into him. His eyes were screwed shut and his mouth was open, but he made nary a sound 'cept for a quiet grunt. I brushed my nose against his ear, causin' him to turn his head. I took the opportunity to capture his mouth, givin' him a little somethin' of what he wanted. It were only fair. He couldn't help his infatuation with me.

After that, I drew back and went at it like a jack rabbit. Donny, for his part, clung to the ground and cussed like a basterd.

As was usual, it was over far too quick for my likin'. The combination of Donny's sweet ass and them noises he was makin' were too much. After he splattered across the dirt, I unloaded into him. I'd dumped cum into that boy more times than I can count, but I never growed tired of him. Though, I suppose, I never really had the chance to get tired of him.

Afterwards, we stretched out beside each other. I rolled onto my side to find Donny smilin' that peculiar smile of his.

He sighed, "I love killing."

I rubbed my hand up his chest, tiltin' his head with my finger tips. I don't know what came over me, but I kissed him like I'd kiss a broad. His eyes slipped closed as he moaned into my mouth.

When I pulled away from him, I could just see the expression on his face as his tongue ran across his lips.

"Fuck, Donny."

I reared back and punched him in the face. He didn't say nothin', just rubbed at his jaw.

"I think it best if you bunked up with the rest of the men tonight."

"I'd rather stay."

"This ain't a discussion. That's an order."

"Yes, sir."

He slowly got to his feet and walked off. After a spell, I heard him whistle to Stiglitz that he was friendly.

I only half wished that he'd have forgotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (written September 2009)

**Author's Note:**

> (written September 2009)


End file.
